Batman: Kissing You Goodbye
by Zetsume
Summary: Batman and Catwoman. Their wholes lives revolve around each other. Will Batman accept this? This is my first story so please enjoy. Bat/Cat
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Kissing you Goodbye

Chapter One: Promise

_NOTE*** I don't own Batman but I would rape him if given the chance. Story is mine though._

She was beautiful. At least, without without all the scars showing. Even then, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He was sure to find on her on these rooftops at this hour. She was always wearing her very form fitting outfit that he loved to see on her.

"Catwoman," was all he said.

"Hello, Batman. Your friend, The Joker, is planning to rob the Gotham First National Bank this-"

"I know that already."

"Then why ask me here?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"…..I….I, um…Have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I miss you," Batman said. Catwoman was shocked when he said those words. Bruce Wayne wasn't the type to show his emotions. She knew that it took a lot for him to say that.

"Hehehe….Is that so, little bat? You haven't talk to me in weeks, and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, you miss me?" She laughed, then walked over to him. She placed her hand on his chest and began to circle the bat symbol. "So," she purred, "what about me do you miss about me?" Catwoman was still tracing the bat symbol.

"I miss your voice. I miss your laughter."

"Anything else?"

"Your soft, silky skin, your body next to mine, and basically everything about you." Batman said, his voice growing harsh.

"Is that so? Well, I think I might be able to fix that," she replied, her hand falling to his utility belt. She looked into his bright blue eyes. Selena Kyle, the imfamous burgler known as Catwoman, had stolen one thing Batman would allow her to get away with: Bruce Wayne's heart. She had no intention of giving it back, either.

She closed her catlike green eyes and kissed to Batman's lips. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. Catwoman pulled away to look at him.

"Just make me one promise," she said, " stay with me until the morning."

" I promise," he replied, pulling her back to him.

Chapter 2 coming soon. tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman: Kissing you Goodbye

Chapter Two

_NOTE*** I don't own Batman but I would rape him if given the chance. Story is mine though. Oh, there's sex in this one but it's not very graphic._

Chapter 2

Selena was cold. She opened her green cat-like eyes and automatically reached to where Bruce should have been. _That Bastard!! He promised me!_ Then she heard the water run in the bathroom.

"Bruce?" she said aloud. The door opened and Bruce Wayne stepped into the room, completely naked.

"Sorry. Didn't think I would wake you up. Here I though I was being quiet," he said climbing into bed and taking her in his arms. " I also didn't think you'd get this cold without me."

Selena curled up on his strong, muscular chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back, causing her to nuzzle his neck.

"Well, when you have someone keeping you warm all night that suddenly leaves without telling me, and makes me think you left and broke your promise, it just makes you colder faster."

" I told you I wouldn't leave, at least, not until you woke up," he said as he started stroking her hair. " I need to get a shower and leave." "Awwwww," she groaned.

"If I didn't have a meeting with Tskune Industries, I would stay with you all day. You can take a shower with me you know," he suggested.

"Are you sure? I hog the hot water a lot when bathing."

" I need to get one regardless. Besides, I have a feeling that we won't be worrying too much about the shower."

Selena laughed. Rapping her arms around him, she began to start kissing his neck. A low moan escaped Bruce's lips as he rolled over and clamped his mouth over Selena's lips. He then began to make his way down her throat, breasts, and abdomen. He paused at the bottom of her belly-button, before he started to exploring her with his tongue. Selena screamed as his finished, but then he silenced her as his mouth reclaimed hers. Bruce slid himself between her legs, and entered her, taking her breathe away. Serveral minutes and several screams later, Bruce collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her under his weight.

"I think you're right, sweetheart. You might need a cold shower," Selena said between gasps.

"Huh. I think you may be right. I don't want to go to that damn meeting anyway. I'll let Fox handle it." Bruce moved to lay on his back while Selena followed, throwing herself across his chest.

"No, go to your meeting. I know you like running Wayne Tech by yourself. Go get a shower and I'll get you a set of clothes ready."

So, what do you think? Let me know. Chapter three up soon. thanks for reading!! Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Sorry if the chapters are so short, but I am a high school student, so writing is a hassle. Thanks for reading!! Stay with me folks!!

Four hours later at Wayne Tech. Headquarters.

"….So, the merger would benefit both Wayne Tech and Industrial Powers," the spokesman said. Bruce wasn't the least bit of attention to him though. His mind was on only Selena Kyle. With a woman like that so in love with him, how could a man focus on anything else?

"…Uh, Mister Wayne?" his assistant asked him. Bruce was snapped out of his daydream and looked at the poor boy.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Sir, the merger. We need your okay to continue."

"What do you think Mister Fox?" Bruce asked his long time friend, Luscious Fox.

"I think it would be a mistake. They have suspicious business transactions. I would think it would be a mistake to sign on the deal."

"No deal then. The merger is off."

"Very well then, Mister Wayne."

Bruce concluded his business matters and turned on his cell phone. It immediately began ringing. He checked the id: Alfred.

"Hello?"

"Master Bruce!! Where have you been? You don't call, you don't tell me where you're going. You had us all worried sick!" Alfred yelled over the phone in his British accident.

"I was busy, Alfred."

"Doing what exactly, Master Bruce? Busy with Miss Kyle no doubt."

Alfred was Bruce's father in many ways. He had taken care of him when he had lost his parents. He was a friend, mentor, father figure, and his greatest supporter. Although Bruce is a grown man, he was still very embarrassed to admit it. Alfred wouldn't let it do though.

"I did spend the night with Selena," he confessed.

"At least call next time so we don't think the Joker got you."

"Well, I'll be home soon."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"I knew it. The benefit dinner for the orphanage you built. Did Miss Kyle not remind you?"

"No. I'll be home soon then."

"Very well, Master Bruce. I'll have your suit ready when you get here. Goodbye."

"Bye." Bruce went to his Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR and drove the familiar route home, letting his foot ride heavy on the gas pedal. He pulled up to the front of the mansion, and let his driver take the car the garage. As he walked inside Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Barbra Gordon instantly berated him.

"Where were you?" Tim yelled.

"What were you doing?" Barbra yelled getting in his face.

"GUYS!! BACK OFF THE MAN! LET HIM ANSWER ONE AT A TIME!" Dick managed to scream over the other two. Bruce looked at Dick. He hadn't been back for very long, just returning from Steele City. He was much like Bruce these days; coming and going, never staying home for very long. He was an adult, though he still told Bruce whenever he was leaving and going. The first of Batman's partners, he was like a son to him. Bruce shot him the _Thanks for making them quite yelling at me _look.

"So, Bruce, you were with Selena, weren't you?" Dick asked. So much for counting on Dick to make them stop.

"Why would he be with Selena?" Tim asked Dick. Barbra started giggling.

"I'll tell you when you're older. For now we need to get ready for the fundraiser. Is Selena going, Loverboy?" Dick said turning back to Bruce.

"I think so. I need to call her….Wait. What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, Dad. Go call your kitten. I'll get Tim ready."

"Hehehe. I think you have a handful with those two. When are you going to get married to her?" Barbra said smiling at him.

"I'm going to go get ready."

Chapter 4 up next. I tend to do a lot of dialog in my stories, so sorry about that. Let me know how it is. Suggestions welcome. The fundraiser is gonna be funny!! Z.


End file.
